


Let's Meet Again

by bachi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachi/pseuds/bachi
Summary: What would you do if you were given a second life? Wonwoo asked Mingyu as he stares up at the bright sky.





	Let's Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning ! This story is purely fictional and contains sensitive topics such as death and suicide. Don’t read this if these things may cause triggers. >_<
> 
> Try to listen to Second Life by SVT’s Vocal Unit while you read the last paragraph ^_^ happy reading !

_“If you were given a second life what would you do?” The man asked._

_“I could redo all the wrong things that I have done and made it right” he answered smiling brightly to the latter_

_“How about you? What would you do if you were given a second life?”_

Mingyu was awaken by a soft tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes he sees his best friend smiling at him. “Time to wake up buddy” he muttered before leaving his room. Mingyu sat up staring at the right side of his bed. Cold and empty. He placed his hand down to feel the space beside him and all the memories he shared with a certain man came in full circle. He bit his lip to prevent himself from tearing up and slowly stood up sighing deeply before he made his way to the bathroom praying that the shower can wipe all the pain he is feeling right now.

“Right on time, I just finished preparing the food. Let’s eat” Minghao said ushering him to take a seat to eat. Minghao, Mingyu’s best friend and roommate since college, almost never left his side clinging to him like a brother in times of need. Whether it may be school or relationship problems, he knows he can always count on Minghao.

“Thanks for the meal Hao, I’ll cook the next time,” Mingyu said before picking up his chopsticks and began eating. “unless you finally decided to wake up early then I would believe you,” Minghao said making Mingyu snort. “Any plans later?” Mingyu asked, dropping the topic because he knew he won’t win to Minghao when it comes to this since he is not a morning person. “Yes. In case you forgot, Jun is arriving today from China so I will pick him up” his best friend answered smiling. Mingyu’s eyes widen clearly forgetting that his best friend’s boyfriend is arriving today. “You forgot about it don’t you” Minghao smiled and shook his head while Mingyu pouted trying to apologize to his best friend.

It’s not like Jun is a stranger to Mingyu. In fact, he is close to the guy. Being under the same university he and Minghao attended, only separated by their departments, Jun is in the IT Department wherein Mingyu and Minghao are in the Fine Arts Department. He remembered how he played the role of cupid to bring the two together, and the couple couldn’t thank him enough.

“You’re coming with me remember? I still don’t have my license” His best friend added, looking at him while sipping his coffee. “Yeah I forgot about that” Mingyu replied looking away before taking another bite of his food. “Scared that you might see him there?” Minghao added and Mingyu tensed from his seat before sighing. “Gyu it’s normal that he will be there, he is Jun’s best friend” Minghao added before placing his cup on the table and Mingyu nodded before taking another deep breath, finishing his breakfast and prepares for work.

Work was never a problem with Mingyu, after graduating with Latin honors, finding a job was a piece of cake for the young man. Currently employed as one of the graphic artists at Korea’s Top Advertising Agency, and earning as much as he needed to, it’s easy to say that Kim Mingyu is winning at life, not until you ask him about dating.

It’s not like he doesn’t date, he got flings, and one night stands, earning him the biggest playboy title during college. Relationships weren’t his thing way back then, he wants to enjoy his life that way. It was like until one day, during their last year he stopped having flings and one night stands only for people to see him walking around with Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo, a Language and Linguistics major,who spends his day reading at the library or at his dorm playing Call of Duty, in short, a complete opposite of Kim Mingyu. His life was peaceful until one day. Wonwoo is walking around the hallway he could hear other students whispering, probably talking school gossip which he is not interested in. He stopped walking when a figure was in front of him. “What do you want?” He asked glaring at the man who only smiled at him. It’s not like Wonwoo didn’t know him, who don’t know Kim Mingyu from the Fine Arts department? The guy has already made his name known to the entire university. “I’m interested in you,” Mingyu said while raising his eyebrows which made Wonwoo’s eye twitch. “I have no time for this” he replied before walking past the latter but was stopped when Mingyu held his wrist to turn him around. The gasps and shocked faces of the students nearby didn’t miss Wonwoo’s eyes and ears. “I won’t waste your time, just let me prove it to you,” Mingyu said staring at him intently. He is surely persistent. Wonwoo said to himself, he took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay, do what you want” he exclaimed before removing Mingyu’s hand to his wrist and went to his class.

And Mingyu didn’t leave his side after that day. He always waits outside Wonwoo’s classroom and goes to eat with him during lunchtime. “Don’t you have classes?” Wonwoo asked one time when he sees Mingyu walk towards him as he leaves his class. “I got our class schedules and surprisingly our timings are the same” Mingyu said smiling brightly and Wonwoo didn’t know if he should be happy about it.

Mingyu is surely persistent. And Wonwoo wasn’t ready for anything Mingyu is gonna do. One day, he was playing Call of Duty at home when all of a sudden he heard someone knocking at his door. Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion because 1. Only his best friend Jun knows where he lives and he knows his passcode and 2. He’s not expecting any deliveries nor letters today. His eyes widen when he saw Mingyu standing in front of him giving off that bright smile like he usually does and Wonwoo felt something in his stomach but decided to ignore it by giving Mingyu a glare. “What are you doing here? And how do you even know where I live?” He asked, his eyes still glaring at him. “I wanted to take you out and I guess you know by now that I don’t take no as an answer,” Mingyu replied before putting his hands on his pockets. “Okay fine, I asked Jun well practically begged him” he added which made Wonwoo narrow his eyes at him. _Wen Junhui, you are so dead_. “I don’t want to go out, you can leave,” Wonwoo said before closing the door but was stopped when Mingyu placed his hand just in time before the door closes. “I’m not leaving here without you,” those where Mingyu’s last words before Wonwoo finally gave up and went out with him.

Wonwoo thought Mingyu would stop after that. Well, he thought wrong. Mingyu would always take him out to the park, to the river near the university. That’s why it’s not a surprise when Mingyu followed him to the library. “I will just sit here don’t worry I will not bother you,” he said while he folds his arms on top of the table and stares at Wonwoo, still giving the latter his bright smile. Wonwoo was halfway through the book he’s reading when he decided to put down the book only to see Mingyu sleeping soundly and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile and stares at him for a while before patting his head lightly.

“You are so in love with him” Wen Junhui exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air when Wonwoo began telling him all the things that Mingyu has been doing these past weeks. “You should see your face when you’re telling me that Mingyu looks cute when he is sleeping” his best friend added and Wonwoo couldn’t help but blush at the memory which made Jun gasp. “Jeon Wonwoo finally, you are in love,” he said hugging his best friend tightly.

And Wonwoo couldn’t sleep well that night. His mind wouldn’t let him. All he could think about is how he should deal with his issue. It’s not an issue, to begin with, Wonwoo has been open for dating but he feels that everything happens so fast and he feels scared since he’s a nobody and Mingyu is... well Mingyu, the unreachable star. He sighed for the nth time before closing his eyes hoping he’ll not regret his decision.

Mingyu dragged him to the river near the university, it was Wonwoo’s favorite place out of all the places he went with Mingyu. Staring at the river flowing makes him calm mixed with the serene view of the sky, Wonwoo feels like he’s in heaven. “Why did you drag me here?” He asked the latter before sitting down his arms resting behind him for support. “I want to tell you something...” Mingyu said and it dawned Wonwoo. This is the time where he faces his fears, his dilemmas. “I... I want to tell you something also” Wonwoo mutters looking down trying to hide his blush. Mingyu turned to his side facing him. “Tell me, what is it?” Mingyu told him, encouraging him that it’s alright. Wonwoo sighed before lifting his head and looks at him. “I don’t know how to say this but I like you Kim Mingyu. I don’t know when or how but here we are.” Wonwoo said looking away, not sure how Mingyu will react and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug, Mingyu’s face buried to his neck. “Thank you Wonwoo. Thank you for letting me in your life” Mingyu mumbled before pulling away and cups Wonwoo’s face staring at it. “What are you going to ask me anyway?” Wonwoo tried to fight the blush on his cheeks when Mingyu cupped his face. “You just answered it” Mingyu said before slowly closing the gap between them. And all Wonwoo could feel is fireworks. _So this is what love feels like._

Words do surely spread fast in the university. Wonwoo was already expecting it because being boyfriends with the one and only Kim Mingyu who doesn’t do relationships is a big thing. But what he didn’t expect was that almost everyone will talk about their relationship. It was lunchtime and Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao sat in one table. Wonwoo covers his face and groaned for the nth time hearing all the students whispering and talking about him and Mingyu. “Don’t mind them, they’re just jealous?” Minghao said taking a bite of his sandwich. Wonwoo just stared at the two of them before burying his head on the table groaning. He didn’t even know that Jun and Minghao are a thing until he saw them in a restaurant having a date. “Thank your boyfriend for me okay?” Those were Jun’s words while Wonwoo gave him a confused look before leaving the two. “I set them up, apparently they both like each other so yeah,” Mingyu said wrapping his arms around Wonwoo while they watch some series on Netflix in Mingyu’s dorm “So much for playing cupid” Wonwoo mutters which earned a chuckle from Mingyu before kissing the latter’s cheeks.

Being drawn to the whole thing, Wonwoo didn’t even realize that Mingyu arrived and sat beside him wrapping his arm at his waist. “Hey what happened?” He asked Wonwoo only to look at him before he looks down again. “My best friend can’t handle the attention he’s getting that’s why” Jun stated before feeding Minghao some fries. Mingyu looked at his boyfriend worriedly before he grabs his lunch and pulls Wonwoo out of the cafeteria. “Where are we going?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu just smiled at him and to continue to pull him God knows where. They arrived to an empty spot at the back of the university and Wonwoo has pulled again towards the farthest part of the field. “What are we doing here? Are we even allowed to go here?” Wonwoo asked looking around wondering if officials might find them and suspend them for this. “You wanted to stop listening to their whispers right? So here we are, all alone” Mingyu smiled and grabbed Wonwoo’s right hand. “Don’t worry we will be fine” he added before brushing his thumb against Wonwoo’s hand and he swears he was melting from Mingyu’s touch. They ate their lunch happily after that with Wonwoo feeding Mingyu resulting in the latter blushing from his actions.

After lunch, both of them went back to their classes. Mingyu dropping off Wonwoo to his classroom and the latter pouts when Mingyu is saying goodbye. “I will see you later, don’t worry,” Mingyu said before kissing Wonwoo’s head and gives him a wave before leaving. Wonwoo couldn’t stop blushing as he goes inside and sits on his chair. He wished that this class would be over soon so that he can be together with Mingyu again.

His class ended when he received a text from Mingyu which stopped him from his tracks.

Gyu 💕

I will wait for you at the entrance. Miss you already

Wonu💞

Okay am on my way out

Wonwoo smiled and put his phone in his pocket and walks out of the classroom when a couple of guys stopped him. He furrowed his eyebrows at them clearly unaware of their intentions. “Enjoying being Mingyu’s play toy?” One of the guys said smirking while the guy beside him chuckled. “Don’t scare him Moonbin, let him have his fun” he said walking closer to Wonwoo meeting his scared eyes “Don’t mind him, just tell Mingyu I said hi” he whispered before walking past him. Wonwoo stood there confused and he snapped out of his thoughts when the latter spoke again “I’m Eunwoo by the way” he smirked at Wonwoo who turned around to look at him before he quickly walks out of the building. Wonwoo couldn’t process anything that has happened. Mingyu’s play toy? What did he mean by that? He asked himself. He kept on walking wherever his feet lead him when someone grabbed him from his arm making him gasp. It was Mingyu. “Hey babe, are you okay?” He asked looking concerned. Wonwoo stared at him for a while before nodding. “I’m fine” _He lied._ “Can you drop me at Jun’s place? We were supposed to hang out today” _Another lie._ Wonwoo is trying not to freak out in front of Mingyu from all the things he heard just now and surprisingly Mingyi bought it. “Okay, I’ll walk you there,” he said before clasping both of their hands and began walking to Jun’s dorm.

“What’s the matter Won?” Jun began. He knew something happened to his best friend once they arrived in front of his dorm. The uneasy look from Wonwoo is the only confirmation he needed that something happened to him. “Don’t be scared, you know you can tell me everything right?” He asked again pulling Wonwoo to sit on his couch. “T-there... two guys... M-Mingyu” Wonwoo tried to say but failed. Jun pulled him to a hug and waits for Wonwoo to calm down. He knows Wonwoo has a hard time making the best decisions when he is bothered or sad. Wonwoo eventually calmed down and pulls away from Jun and looks at him. “You’re good?” Jun said smiling at him trying to lighten up the mood a bit and he just nods in response. “Before I went out, there were two guys” Wonwoo began talking trying to remain calm. “One guy is named Moonbin and the other is Eunwoo, the Moonbin guy asked me if I was enjoying being Mingyu’s.... play toy” He mumbles the last part trying to shrug off the sadness that word gives him while Jun squeezes both of his hands telling him it’s okay. “Then Eunwoo came up to me saying to tell Mingyu he says hi, before both of them left” he added taking a deep breath. “Did you tell Mingyu?” Jun asked him looking extremely concerned with his best friend. The last time he saw him get worked up like this was during his Dad’s funeral. “No, I didn’t. J-Jun I’m scared. What if they are telling the truth? W-what if I’m being played by Mingyu?” Wonwoo looked up tears falling uncontrollably to his cheeks. Jun pulls him closer again and his hand began to caress his back. “Mingyu won’t do that, he loves you remember?” Jun muttered trying to convince himself that he is right about Mingyu.

After convincing Wonwoo to sleep at his dorm, telling him it’s the best option for God knows what he will do if he’s alone at his dorm, Jun called Minghao and told him everything that happened. He needs an assurance that Mingyu isn’t playing with Wonwoo, not with his best friend. Call him overprotective but Jun knows what Wonwoo can do when he is sad. He closed his eyes trying to not remember the times where Wonwoo tried to kill himself by jumping at the rooftop of their dorm. “Eunwoo and Moonbin were his other friends, I really don’t know them Jun but as far as I remember they were known for doing bad stuff” Minghao said “but I know Mingyu doesn’t involve himself with them anymore” he added before Jun nods and continues talking to Minghao for a while before ending the call. He opened the door to his room lightly staring at Wonwoo’s sleeping figure. “Everything will be alright Wonwoo” he muttered before he goes back to the couch and gets some sleep.

The next morning was nothing new, seems like everyone is busy. Who wouldn’t be, graduation’s just in a few weeks and everyone is either cramming to their requirements or trying to finish all the clearance documents before graduating. Wonwoo woke up with a note from Jun that he went to his school already and here he is walking towards his next class when Eunwoo appeared making him step back. “Oh don’t be scared, Mingyu just asked me to give this to you,” he hands him a voice recorder and Wonwoo stared at him for a minute before grabbing the recorder and went to his class clearly missing the smirk from Eunwoo as he watches him walk away. “Sorry Gyu, but I think you forgot about it already” he mumbles before walking towards his class. Wonwoo just gripped the gadget on his hand completely curious about what’s in it. He almost ran when the professor dismissed the class. He texted Mingyu that he went home already telling him that something came up at his dorm.

Nervous is an understatement on what Wonwoo is feeling right now, he has no idea what the voice recorder has in store for him. He took a few breaths before he sat on the floor pressing the play button. _Click. _He was welcomed by laughter and tries to calm down so he can listen to it clearly. “So Gyu, who’s your next target?” It was Moonbin who asked. “Let’s make it a bit hard this time, how about the infamous Jeon Wonwoo?” His eyes went wide. It was Eunwoo. “Jeon Wonwoo” Wonwoo heard him clearly. It’s Mingyu’s voice. “Give me 7 days and for sure that guy is already head over heels to me” He gasped. A hand went to cover his mouth and tears already starts pouring out from his eyes. “You sure you won’t fall for him? He’s quite cute” Eunwoo asked. “Me? Will fall for him? I don’t do charity works Eunwoo, why do you think I would fall for a nerdy bookworm?” Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt like his heart-crushing into pieces. Then he remembered, the day he confessed to Mingyu, it was Sunday when he poured his feelings to the man. Wonwoo was in complete despair, he gripped his shirt trying to ease the pain but it doesn’t help. He tried to not believe but the audio kept on playing like it’s mocking him. He didn’t even bother the nonstop buzzing of his phone, instead, he cried and screamed all of his feelings right now.

“He’s not picking up” Jun sighed before ending the call. “Let’s go to his dorm maybe something happened” He added before him, Minghao and Mingyu ran towards Wonwoo’s dorm. When they arrived, they could hear Wonwoo’s cry from the door and Mingyu ran towards the door but Jun stopped him and walked in front of him entering his passcode and once the door opens, all of them saw Wonwoo, on the floor crying. Wonwoo looks up, staring at Mingyu, eyes red from crying so hard. Mingyu was about to run and hug him when he heard the audio from the gadget Wonwoo’s holding. “Me? Will fall for him? I don’t do charity works Eunwoo. Why do you think I would fall for a nerdy bookworm” Mingyu’s eyes widen in shock and tries to walk closer to Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, baby..” Mingyu tries to talk but Jun stopped him. “I think we have heard enough Mingyu,” he said before grabbing the recorder to Wonwoo’s hand and presses the stop button. “Mingyu, I guess we should leave” Minghao grabs Mingyu’s arms while the latter is looking at him, eyes filled with tears. “L-let me explain, Wonwoo I-I love you p-please talk to me” Mingyu pleaded but Minghao pulled him out and Wonwoo just kept his eyes onMingyu both of their eyes filled with tears before the door closes.

Mingyu hasn’t heard of Wonwoo after that day. Whenever he tries to go this floor he would see Jun or Minghao in front of Wonwoo’s classroom looking at him, telling him to leave. He confronted Eunwoo and Moonbin after the day. A fistfight emerged with Mingyu almost hurting them badly. “You ruined my life you bastard!” He screamed while punching Eunwoo in the face making it bleed like hell. Mingyu didn’t care when the Dean gave him a warning letter that he won’t be able to graduate if he gets involved in things like this again. They let him pass because he was the top of his class and Mingyu just couldn’t give a fuck about that.

Graduation day. Everyone is excited that finally, their awaited day has come but not Mingyu. All of the departments gathered in their university hall waiting for their name to be called. “Kim Mingyu” the emcee called and Mingyu walks up the stage receiving his diploma and looks at his mom who is busy taking photos while giving a faint smile at her before going back to his seat. He just wants to leave, he is tired of anything related to the university, he just wants to leave and forget even if he knows he couldn’t forget about a certain person. “Jeon Wonwoo” the emcee called and Mingyu’s breath hitched he stared at the man walking up to the stage and receives his diploma, his face not showing any emotions and Mingyu’s heartache knowing he is the sole reason why Wonwoo became like that. 

Years passed. Mingyu ended with Minghao when he asked his best friend if he knows a place near where he works and the latter didn’t hesitate to offer the room next to him. “It’s not like there’s someone who’s gonna occupy,” Minghao told him before Mingyu walks to Minghao and hugs him tight. Minghao chuckled and pats his best friend's head. He knows how Mingyu is still hurting and how he blames himself every day about Wonwoo being miserable. He updates Mingyu with some information with Wonwoo whenever Jun tells him something. Wonwoo got a job at a university but he resigned due to some personal reasons. Minghao doesn’t know anything beyond that. He wants to ask Jun about Wonwoo but clearly, the latter has no idea what on earth his best friend is currently doing. Only to hope that his friend is doing well.

“Earth to Mingyu? Hello?” Mingyu breaks off his trance and looks at his workmate who is looking at him intently. “I’ve been calling you for hours and you’re not replying,” She said squinting her eyes at him. “Sorry Irene, I just have a lot in my mind lately” He replied to her and her face became worried. “Why don’t you go home and clear out your mind? Maybe tomorrow you’ll be back to normal?” Irene said before ushering Mingyu to go home and that’s what Mingyu did. As soon as he arrives at his and Minghao’s apartment, he went to the fridge and drink a glass of water. Waiting for Minghao to call him so he can pick him up at his work so they can go to the airport since Jun won’t be arriving till 7 pm and it’s currently 5 pm so they have time. It didn’t take 5 minutes before Minghao calls him and immediately he grabs his keys and went to Minghao.

“Wen Junhui!” Minghao shouted once he spots his boyfriend walking out at the arrival gates. He waves his arms while smiling widely. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile bitterly at the scene in front him. A happy couple. Mingyu would also be smiling widely if Wonwoo is beside him right now. He looks away and blinks his eyes to prevent the tears from falling and tries to smile when Jun came closer to them. “I missed you babe,” Jun said before hugging Minghao tightly and kisses his cheeks. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows as he stares at Jun’s tired face. He didn’t get any sleep at all maybe. He said himself. Before the latter hugs him. “How are you?” The Chinese guy asked. “Trying to get better” That’s all Mingyu can say at the moment before leading the two towards his car. “Uhm we need to stop by somewhere,” Jun said once they were settled at Mingyu’s car. Mingyu nodded and took the address from Jun and began driving. He couldn’t help but to glance at Jun from the rearview mirror, his face looks so sad and his eyes look tired from crying. Mingyu just ignored it and went back to focus on the road.

They stopped at a house. Big enough for a family, Mingyu thought. Jun went out and they just followed him inside. It was very quiet. Mingyu is still confused why would Jun go here? Does he know the place? Or the owner? His thoughts were interrupted when they stopped at the living room where there are people gathered, all in black clothing. Mingyu was about to ask Jun when his eyes saw the picture in the middle. He covers his mouth as tears started to flow from his eyes. “No way… no no no” He mumbles, almost ran forward to have a closer look. And there it was, a photo of Wonwoo smiling widely surrounded with flowers. Mingyu fell from his knees and began bawling. Minghao ran to his friend and put his hand on his arm caressing it. “This is a joke, right? Hao tell me this is a joke because this is not funny!” Mingyu asked his best friend but Minghao just hugged him tears falling from his eyes. “Wonwoo…no, you don’t deserve to die, I should be the one who is dead. Why? Wonwoo… why you left me without saying goodbye?” Mingyu said as his tears start to make a puddle on the floor.

It took Mingyu a long time before he stood up and went to a vacant room with Jun. No one talked for a while before Jun broke the silence. “He... Wonwoo..” He began and tries to bit his lip to stop himself from crying again. “It was suicide” He managed to say it and Mingyu looked at him clearly pained from how Wonwoo died. “He slashed his wrist and let himself bleed, that’s what his mom told me” Jun continued hearing Mingyu’s faint whimpers. “Jun... I’m s-sorry. It should have been me. I want to be with him so bad Jun” Mingyu exclaimed tears went back from flowing to his cheeks and Jun walked towards him and hugged him tightly. Anger, remorse, frustration, Mingyu couldn’t comprehend what he is feeling right now, he felt like he would combust anytime. “I-I’ll take a walk outside” He mumbled before pulling away from Jun and the latter nodded.

Mingyu didn’t know where his feet would lead him, he didn’t care, his mind is too clouded with so many things, mostly regret. He laughed bitterly thinking how he always planned on winning Wonwoo’s heart back. He couldn’t do that now, because Wonwoo is not here anymore, he’s gone. “I hope we can meet again Wonwoo” he mumbled, completely not aware of the car speeding towards him as his body was thrown in the air, horrified screams fills the place as Mingyu’s body lands on the concrete road, blood coming out from his head and all he sees is Minghao and Jun running towards him before he closes his eyes and everything went black.

_3 years later_

“How are you Mingyu? Wonwoo? Are you having a good time together?” Minghao asked while he puts flowers on both of their graves. Mingyu didn’t survive the car accident and was declared dead on arrival. Minghao talked to Mingyu’s parents and told them everything not forgetting his love story with Wonwoo. He managed to convince them to put Mingyu’s grave beside Wonwoo. And sometimes Mingyu’s parents would also put flowers to Wonwoo’s grave and offer their prayers. “I think they are making up the time they wasted being away from each other” Jun said kissing Minghao’s cheeks snuggling to his boyfriend’s neck before walking out of the cemetery.

The couple knows, things would never be normal without their best friends at their side. But they continued to live on, for their future and for their best friends. They stopped by a park and sat on the bench enjoying the sight of children playing in front of them. Minghao squinted his eyes when one fo the kid cries, he stood up and went towards them but stopped when he heard the other kid spoke. “Wonwoo, are you okay?” The kid said before he walks closer to the kid to have a look at his friend’s bruise. Minghao was taken aback by the name that he heard. “W-wonwoo?” The bruised kid looks up at Minghao tears threatening to fall from his eyes when the other kid punches his nose which made Minghao groaned in pain. “Don’t you dare make Wonwoo cry! I will fight you, no one makes my Wonwoo cry” The kid says looking mad at Minghao. “Babe, what’s the problem here?” Jun catches up to his boyfriend and looks at the two kids in front of them. “Hey, mister! You take away that man! He makes my Wonwoo cry” the kid told Jun and the older furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What’s your name kid?” Jun asked looking at the kid. “I’m Mingyu” The kid named Mingyu answered and both of them turned their heads when they heard Minghao’s whimper, tears falling from his eyes. The bruised kid who’s named Wonwoo, walked towards Minghao and gave him his towel. “Uhm mister why are you crying? You can use my towel” he mumbles giving Minghao a bright smile before he was pulled by Mingyu. “W-wonwoo, let’s go,” he said before he helps Wonwoo walk away from Minghao and Jun. The couple stared at the two kids walking farther away from them. “So I guess, they ended up together,” Jun said before hugging Minghao who is smiling contently.

_“How about you? What would you do if you were given a second life?”_

_“I would want to remember you…..”_

_“Because even in our second life, I would still go to you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... so this is my first time writing a fanfic. hehe  
I hope you guys go easy on me >_<  
I was inspired by listening to Second Life.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading ^_^


End file.
